This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are using Quantitative Spectroscopy (QS) to detect dysplasia in the uterine cervix in vivo. We have developed the Quantitative Spectroscopy Imaging (QSI) system to collect reflectance and fluorescence spectra in vivo from the site of interest. Measured scattering, absorption, and fluorescence from each tissue site are used to identify high-grade squamous intraepithelial lesions (HSIL) in the cervix. We have demonstrated that quantitative spectroscopy has much better accuracy in comparison to traditional colposcopy for cervical cancer diagnosis using our previous generation tri-modal spectroscopy instrument.